Fuffly Pack moments!
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: I hope you enjoy reading this story! Its full of One-Shots! It should have different ideals and plots with each chapter! You can leave me a request in a review or you can P.M. me you ideal!
1. Chapter 1

"When I walk in the spot, yea, this is what I see, okaay, everybody stops an- Derek what are you doing?" Isaac asked taking out his headphones.

"I'm reading." Derek said taking a look at Isaac.

"No way! The Pack will _not _believe this!" Isaac said taking out his phone snapping a quick picture, just in cast Derek is not reading when or if they get their, and texted the Pack, (Scott, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Stiles, Danny, and Lyida).

"Isaac!" Stiles yelled as he and the rest of the pack walked into Derek's rebuilt house.

"In here!" Isaac yeled back.

"No fucking way! He's actually reading!" Stiles exclaimed taking out his phone and taking pictures.

"Why are you taking pictures of me?" Derek asked putting his book-marker in his place and looking at the Pack, who was taking pictures of him with the book.

"Because this is a once in a lifetime! Better get it while it lastes!" Erica said laughing.

"Oh, haha. Well in that case let's get to training!" Derek said acting exicted.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" Jackson exclaimed.

"He's acting happy!" Lyida yelled.

"Does he have a feavor?" Scott asked.

"No. Doesn't feel like it." Erica said putting her hand on Derek's forhead.

"I feel fine." Derek said pushing Erica away and standing up.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked alarmed.

"Yes, I'm fine. But you guys are not going to be if you keep this up!" Derek growled eyes flashing red.

"FINE!" The Pack yelled running out of the house getting ready for their training.

**You guys can thank LovelyLoupus for this new story of Pack ****fluffiness! They review'd on my other story called 'Why Derek Hates The Game Truth Or Dare' asking if I could make a fic with Pack fluffiness! Please review if you like this story. You can request anything and I'll try me best to make it. Plaese and thank you! Oh by the way I know their is a nother author, Mirajane Scarlet, who is makig a finfiction called Teen Wolf Prompt Project, I swear I'm not stealing her story or anything like that! Just saying!**

**DEREK HALE IS SO SUPER SMEXY!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Derek?"

"Yes, Stiles?"

"Angle Soft or Super Duty?"

"Doesn't matter." Derek said grabbing one the them and throughing it into the cart.

"Now what do we need?" Derek asked.

"Food." Stiles said sarcastically.

"No shit Sherlock! I throught all we needed was laundy deturgent!" Derek barked back.

"Can we get some Pizza Rolls?" Isaac asked poping out of no where.

"One: You've got to stop that. Second: Why not." Stiles said holding his chest trying to calm his heart down.

"Can we make browines, or cookies?" Erica asked holding two boxes of browine mix and two boxes of cookie mix.

"Get both." Derek said not caring.

"You know we spoil them, right?" Stiles asked pushing Derek over alittle and pushing the cart with him.

"Yea, I know. That's what happends when the Pack Mom and Pack Dad love their pup's and are getting along." Derek said stoping to look at some vegetable's.

"I love you, Derek," Stiles said looking at what picked up," But, you can't tell what is riped and what is expired!" Stiles said dumping the vegetables back where Derek got them and picking up some ripe ones.

**Please review if you like this story. You can request anything and I'll try me best to make it. Plaese and thank you! Oh by the way I know their is a nother author, Mirajane Scarlet, who is makig a finfiction called Teen Wolf Prompt Project, I swear I'm not stealing her story or anything like that! Just saying!**

** Sorry I have'nt updated in awhile! I didn't have any Internet access! **

**DEREK HALE IS SO SUPER SMEXY!**


	3. Chapter 3

_From: Derek Hale_

_To: __Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall__,__ Erica Reyes, Isaac Lahey, Jackson Whittemore, and Boyd__(Who needs a last name!)_

_Pack meating. 2night. my house. 10 be their._

_From: Stiles Stilinski_

_To: Derek Hale_

_Plz tell me nothing eals is going wrong! I dont think my body can handle any more abuse!_

_From: Scott McCall_

_To: Derek Hale_

_I agree with Stiles. about something being wrong. ill be their._

_From:Erica Reyes_

_To:Derek Hale _

_Man up people! we re a werewolf pack! for crying out loud! ill be their also. ill make sure Boyds their :)_

_From:Isaac Lahey_

_To: Derek Hale _

_I'm going to visit my old house for alittle bit. i left some things their. ill get Jackson their some how._

_From: Derek Hale_

_To: The Pack_

_Make sure you all bring extra clothes. don't ask why just do it!_

**At Derek's house. . . . . . . . .**

"Derek?" Erica called walking into the Hale house.

"Yo, Derek! Where are you?" Stiles yelled looking around.

"Derek?" Isaac asked worried.

"If he wanted to have a Pack meating, then why is'nt he he-" Jackson began saying intell Derek jumping down from the celing and talking Jackson to the ground.

Jackson and Derek wercled for a minute intell Erica steped in, grabing Jackson and Derek by the ear and tossing them on the couch.

"We came here for a Pack meating. If you want to fight, then do it later!" Erica yelled slaming her body on one of the other couches.

"Sorry, but he was getting annoying!" Derek said sounding like a angry teen.

"You're aspost to be the Alpha! Keep your emotions in cheak, or I'll kill you myself." Erica threatend.

"So, why did you call a Pack meating?" Boyd asked breaking the moment of awkward silence.

"Their are some Rituals that werewolf Pack's have to folow," Derek began," Their's a hole bunch of them. The Pack running through the woods together on a full moon. Having a 'Pack Mom' that does everything the Alpha can't do,"

"*Cough* Stiles! *Cough*" Jackson said making everybody laugh and Stiles to glare at him.

"And the Pack has a-" Derek said acting like Jackson didn't say anything.

"Puppy Pile?" Stiles asked inteputting Derek.

"I guess you could say that." Derek said thankfully that Stiles knew what he was trying to say.

"So how does this work?" Isaac asked nervious.

"Well bascilly we all lay over top of each other on the floor. That's how my family always did it." Derek said rubbing the back of his neck.

"If you guys don't want to have a 'Puppy Pile', as Stiles put it, we can do something ealse. I know we not that close of a Pack, so that's why I descided to try this." Derek said in a voice that was so un-Derek like.

"I say we try it." Jackson said standing up and laying on the floor with his arms under his head.

Soon Erica snuggled up next to him. Then Isaac got up, pulling Derek on the floor so he can put his head on Derek's stomach. Scott made Stiles get on the floor besides Jackson, so he can get comf-ie on him. Finally Boyd got down on the floor under Isaac.

The next morning Derek woke up wondering why he was on the floor with something heavy on his chest and alot of heat around him. Then he remember'd that the Pack, HIS Pack had a. . . A. . . . What sis Stiles call it? A 'Puppy Pile'? He was glad that his Pack was close enought to sleep together.

_To be updated. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

** Thank you to Dani-LUFC for requesting a 'Puppy Pile' fanfiction! **

** Please review if you like this story. You can request anything and I'll try me best to make it. Plaese and thank you! Oh by the way I know their is a nother author, Mirajane Scarlet, who is makig a finfiction called Teen Wolf Prompt Project, I swear I'm not stealing her story or anything like that! Just saying!**

**DEREK HALE IS SO SUPER SMEXY!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Boyd?" Stiles asked one afternoon after they were done trainging.

"Yea." Boyd replied.

"What's your last name? I don't think I ever heard you say it." Stiles said.

"Never had a reason to." Boyd replied.

"Well what is it" Stiles questioned.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Boyd said and left then Hale House.

_Four Days later. . . . . . . . _

"Derek. Do you know what Boyd's last name is?" Scott asked walking into the Hale House with the rest of the Pack besides Boyd and off course Derke considering hes already in the house.

"Yes, I do." Derek said not stopping his work out.

"Can you tell us?" Jackson asked.

"No." Derek replied starting to do push-ups.

"Why?" Erica asked.

"Not my place to tell." Derek said.

"Great! Now he's caring about personial information!" Stiles yelled throughing his hands up in the air.

"Stiles!" Derek growled eyes flashing red.

"What ever." Stiles shot back.

_One day later. . . . . ._

"Come on, Boyd! Just tell us your last name!" Isaac asked almost begging.

"Sorry, not gonna tell." Boyd said reading a book.

"Please?" Isaac asked one more time.

"Nope." Boyd replied. Stubborn ass!

_Nine days later. . . . . . . _

"Come on Stiles! You can run faster than that!" Derek yelled, trying to get Stiles to run faster.

"I'm not one of your wereolf's, Derek! I can't run 180 miles stright! Cut me some slack!" Stiles yelled stopping trying to catch his breath.

"Hey, while we take a break, why don't Boyd tell us his last name?" Stiles asked trying to get Boyd to tell them his last name.

"SHUT UP, STILES!" Derek yelled eyes flashing their alpha red color.

_Ten days later. . . . . . . _

"Stiles, before you say anything, I'm not going to tell you my last name!" Boyd said putting his book marker in it's place.

"I'm not going to ask you that!" Stiles said sitting down on a chair.

"I need help with my math homework." Stiles said taking out his math book.

"Can you help me?" Stiles asked.

"Sure." Boyd replied.

**To be update'd. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

** If you want to know what I put as Boyd's last name look at the italic stuff! Frist one to guess correctily get's to give me a story ideal that a one-shot, and get's the next chapter decatided to them!  
You can request anything and I'll try me best to make it. **

**DEREK HALE IS SO SUPER SMEXY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter will be set in the future.  
Enjoy!**

"Hey, Allison! How was your dad?" Scott asked walking into his and Allison's house.

"Fine. I got you something." Allison said handing Scott a box.

"What is it?" Scott asked opening up the box after kissing Allison on the lips.

"Allison? A-are you pregnt?" Scott asked droping the box and holding onto Allison's arms looking into her eyes.

"Yes!" Allison breath'd out, crying, hugging Scott.

"I-I don't know what to say!" Scott said after they pulled apart.

"Say you love me! Say you'll never leave me!" Allison said giving Scott a loving smile.

"Allison Argent, I'll always love you! Through thick and thin! Even if you lied to me, cheated on me, even if you had sex with Stiles, I'll always love you! I'll never leave you! As long as you love me, I'll love you back! As long as you never leave me, I wont leave you!" Scott said making Allison cry.

"Allison Argent, I love you so much! Words can't describe my love for you. So Allison, I ask you. Will you marry me?" Scott asked while on one knee.

"Scott, I can't believe it took you this long to ask! Yes, I'll marry you!" Allison said pulling Scott up and kissing him.

_Two days later. . . . . . . . ._

"Guys, we have something to tell you!" Allison said after the Pack meating was over.

"What's the matter?" Erica asked.  
"Scott and I are getting married!" Allison said, putting on her ring and showing the Pack.

"Congrats!" Stiles said hugging Allison and then Scott.

"Thanks man. But we have more." Scott said putting his arms around Allison's stomach and smiling.

"No. Are you pregnet?!" Isaac asked.

"Yes!" Allison said happily.

"Can I help plan the wedding?" Lyida asked giving Allison a hug.

"I would'nt have it any other way!" Allison said smiling.

_Many months later, after Allison had her baby and it time for the wedding. . . . _

"Do you Scott McCall take Allison Argent to be your lawfully wedded wife, as long as you both shall live?" The Preacher asked holding his Bible open to what ever page.

"I do!" Scott said smiling his crooked amile.

"And do you Allison Argent take Scott McCall to be your lawfully wedded husband, for as long as you both shall live?" The Preacher asked Allison, still holding his Bible open.

"I do!" Allison said smiling also.

"Then with the power invested in me, I now pronouce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!" The Preacher said closing his book smiling also.

And they kissed, people clapped, blew* bubbles, and they lived happily ever after!

THE END!

***I guess you can't threw rice anymore 'cause birds eat it and they die :( Poor birdies! **

**Lovelyloupus reviewd in my Teen Wolf one-shot story wanting Allison pregnt with Scotts baby. . . So here it is! **


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter will be set in the future.  
Enjoy!**

"Mom! Mom! Come over here! I need your help!" A teenage girl, that had long brown curly hair, yelled running over to her mother.

"What's the matter, Lexi?" The girls mother asked, with consern written all over her face.

"I can't find Uncle Stiles!" Lexi replied, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Oh, really? I think I can help!" The mother replied.

"Let me see if I were Stiles where would I hide? Oh, have you looked in his jeep?" The mother asked smiling at her daughter.

"How could I of forgot?!" Lexi exclaimed running out of the house with unnatural speed. When she reached Stiles's car she almost riped the door of trying to see if Stiles was hinding in there.

"Hey, that's no fair! Your mom helped you!" Stiles exclaimed when Lexi looked over the driver seat and into the back door.

"No its not! You said I couldn't ask a werewolf for help! You said nothing about a ex-hunter!" Lexi replied climing out of the car.

"Allison! I throught I told you that I was trying to get her to use her werewolf senses! Why did you tell her where I was?!" Stiles exclaimed pouting.

"Sorry, I can't say no to my daughter, no matter how mean or hairy she gets!"

"MOM! I can believe you said that!" Lexi said blushing.

"Its true! Now wheres your dad?" Allison asked.

"Um, at Derek's house. I think." Lexi said, closing her eyes and trying to sence her dad.

"Yep, at Derek's house!" Lexi said smiling happily.

"How 'bout I go chang out of my work cloths and then we all head over to see the 'always' happy Alpha Derek, and the rest of the Pack?" Allison asked walking into her house again with Stiles and Lexi folling her.

...

...

...

...

"DEREK! I'M BAAACCCCKKK!" Lexi scramed walking into Derek's re-build house.

"Oh no! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Jackson yelled getting up and running down the hallway.

"Haha, Jackson! That was real cute! Don't forget: I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!" Lexi yelled after him.

"NO YOU DON'T! I MOVED!" You could bearily hear Jackson reply.

"He's now living with me." Lyida said smilimg at Lexi.

"Ah, so I do know where he lives!" Lexi said doing a little shuffle, as a happy dance.

"So where the rest of the Pack at?" Allison asked as she sat next to Lyida.

"Oh, the're at the-"

"PEOPLE I'M HOME!" Scott shouted while walking into the house, interputted Lyida.

"Hi, Dad! Need any help?" Lexi said, trying not to laugh at her dad's behavior, as she went to go help them load the food in.

"Have I ever told you that your the _best_ daughter ever!" Scott said watching as Lexi carried in the rest of the bags in by her self.

"All 10 billion time!" Lexi said giving her dad a hug.

"So now what are we going to do?" Lexi asked once they were finished unpacking the bags.

"How about we play hide and seek?" Isaac asked poping out of no-where.

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S A GREAT IDEAL!" Lexi screamed jumping up.

"DEREK'S IT!" The Pack all yelled together, well besides Derek, and ran to hide while Derek started counting.

_Count to 10 seconds later. . . . . . . . ._

"Erica I found you." Derek said pulling Erica out from under his bed.

"Crap!" Erica exclaimed.

. . . . .

. . . . .

"Boyd I found you." Derek said looking in his colset.

. . . . .

. . . . .

"I found you, Lyida." Derek said lifting up the chest lid, that just-so-happen to be in his room.

"Aw, man!" Lyida said snaping her fingers.

. . . . .

. . . . .

"I found you, Allison." Derek said looking behind the chouch.

"I knew I shouldn't of hidden back here!" Allison exclaimed.

. . . . .

. . . . .

"I found you Stiles. Why were you hiding in my bed?" Derek asked confused.

"I don't know I throught it would of been a good place to hide." Stiles said shurgging his shoulders and getting up out of his bed.

"Okay, your werid!" Derek called after him.

. . . . .

. . . . .

"I found you, Jackson?" Derek asked/said looking up into a tree.

"Yea. I'm in a tree, so what?" Jackson asked jumping down.

"I need a new Pack." Derek said walking away.

. . . . .

. . . . .

"I found you, Isaac." Derek said opening up the building that was next to Derek's newly build house.

"Who's all left?" Isaac asked.

"Scott and Lexi." Derek replied before setting off again.

. . . . .

. . . . .

"I found you Scott." Derek said getting annoyed.

"Come on, Derek! You know your having fun!" Scott exclaimed before running toward the Hale House.

. . . . .

. . . . .

"Lexi! I see you." Derek said looking around the tree comming face to face with Lexi.

"Was I the last one found?"

"Yes."

"Sweet! Let's go!"

And with that they set off toward the Hale House for dinner.

**Hope you all like this chapter! Sorry its so late! My sister wouldn't let me on the computer! Please review, tell me if you like it, hate it, just wan't to say hi! If you wan't drop off a request!**

**DEREK HALE IS SMEXY!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh my God! Allison, you watch this!" Lyida yelled as she thrust her labtop into Allison unsuspecting hands.

"What is it?" Allison asked confused.

"I found it on YouTube! These people are making fun of Twilight!" Lyida said pressing the play button on her labtop.

On the screen the parody stared playing. It showed Bell, Alice, Rosalyn getting ready for Bella's wedding. Then all of a suddent they started singing and dancing.

"(From the beginning of the parody) I'm gonna marry Edward! I won't give up on my life! I'm a worrier queen! I'll live passiontily tonight. . ." Bella's characters sang.

"(From the ending of the parody) Excuse me, excuse me. I'm gonna drink alittle more than I should to night, to night. 'Cause I might take you home if I could to night, to night, and baby I'm gonna make you feel so good to night, to night. 'Cause we might not get a tomorrow!" Jacob's character sang, looking at Bella and Edward's "baby".

"Oh my God! Jacob acts like a creppy child milster!" Allison exclaimed laughing at Jacob.

"I know right!" Lyida said laughing also.

"What are you girls laughing at?" Isaac asked walking into the living room.

"At this awesome Twilight parody!" Lyida and Allison excliamed together.

"Okay, that was freakie!" Isaac said ploping down next to Allison.

"Wan't to watch it?" Lyida asked leaning forward to look at Isaac.

"Hell yes!" Isaac said smiling.

_About a hour later. . . . . _

"Oh my God, Lyida, how did you find this?!" Erica exclaimed laughing at how creepy Jacob was.

"Ah, the things you find when you look shit up on the internet!" Lyida said picking her labtop up and leaving the room.

_The next week. . . . . . _

"HAVING MY BABY!" Stiles sang from the top of his lungs.

"I'M A WOMAN IN LOVE AND I LOVE WHAT IT'S DOING TO ME!" Lyida sang from the top of her lungs also.

"Er! Why did Lyida _have_ to show that parody to _Stiles_! Stiles of all people!" Scott said looking at the rest of the Pack, pulling his hair.

"I'll de damed if I know!" Derek growled stomping out of his house with red eyes, with Lyida and Stiles's "beautiful" voices folling him.

**Sorry if this chapter is suckie! I got a new labtop today for Christmas! That's how I'm uploading this! Hehe! I'm really happy right now! Merry Christmas people and have a HAPPY NEW YEAR! Or if you don't celebrate Christmas I hope you have a Happy Holiday and have a exclent New Year!  
Please watch this parody! All you have to do is search 'Breaking Dawn Parody by The Hillywood Show' at YouTube! Please and thank you!**

**DEREK HALE IS SMEXY!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**DISCLAIMER: The song I used was Wanted By: Hunter Jayes! But I changed the lyrics! I DO NOT own Wanted! I clearily stated tha it is by HUNTER HAYES! Please do not review saying I need to take off the lyrics! They are NOT the orginals! I came up with them myself! Other than that you are free to review! This is set in the fucture!Happy, sad, good or bad reviews are welcome! Happy reading!**_

To: Erica Reyes

From: Isaac Lahey

_Hey, Erica! When you get back from the libary, meet me in the clearing! I need to show you something! I 3 U_

To: Isaac Lahey

Frome: Erica Reyes

_Okay! I'm almost done! See you soon! I 3 U 2!  
_...

...

"Hey Isaac! What did you need to show me?" Eria asked as she walked into the clearing 15 minutes later.

"What's this?" Erica asked as she noticed a white blanket layed down on the ground with Isaac sitting on it with his gutiar and a rose. Right after high school Isaac descided to learn how to play the gutiar, so he did.

"Well its our three year anniversary, and I wanted to make it special. So I planed this lovely picknet, but I remember how well that went the last time. So I desited to play a song I wrote instead. Now come sit down, and enjoy the show." Isaac said smiling holding his hand out to Erica.

_Flash Back. . . _

_"Isaac, how can you aford this place? Even the drinks cost $100!" Erica exclaimed as she looked at the minue._

_"Derek gave me some money for heping out around the house and I had some money saved up from my old job." Isaac said smiling while looking at the table and screaming around in his chair._

_"Hey, Isaac. Look at me!" Erica said putting her hand on Isaac's chin and lifting his face up._

_"I love you. But you didn't have to spend your money on me! You know I'm not one of them girls, anymore!" Erica said smiling at him._

_"I-I know, but its our frist date and I want it to be special. A-And my dad always took us here. Well before he started, you know." Isaac said looking down again._

_"Hey, hey Isaac! Don't think about him. We're here to have fun! So let's order, so we can leave, and go have fun getting arrested in the park!" Erica said laughing at Isaac's reaction._

_"Sounds good to me!" Isaac said as he looked at the minue._

_**Twienty minutes later at the park. . . **_

_"(On the phone with Derek) Heeeeey Derek? We need help. A alpha found us. We're in the park by the pound. Please hurry! Hey, don't hurt him!" Erica yelled into her phone before she hung up._

...

...

"Yea, I don't want a repeat of that! But the frist half of the date was fun!" Erica beamed as she took Isaac's hand and sat down next to him.

"You know I'd be confused without you  
I don't know why so love me so much  
Because the word don't make since to me now  
You make the world make since through

It likes when a bear need food, I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
So put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know I love you, too

I wanna hug you tight  
Wanna feel your heat  
I wanna make you happy now  
I wanna call you girl  
Wanna call you mine forever

And never let you forget it  
I wanna talk to you all night long  
Anyone can call you beautiful  
And you get called that all the time I know so  
But your beauty's deeper than the makeup  
And I wanna show you what I know tonight

I wanna hug you tight  
Wanna feel your heat  
I wanna make you happy now  
I wanna call you girl  
Wanna call you mine forever  
And never let you forget it  
'Cause honey I, wanna make you feel wanted  
As good as I make you feel

I wanna be the best boyfriend  
Better than the other ones  
Better than the make believes  
You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted  
I wanna hug you tight  
Wanna feel your heat  
I wanna make you happy now  
I wanna call you girl  
Wanna call you mine forever  
And never let you forget it  
'Cause honey I, wanna make you feel wanted  
As good as I make you feel  
Because I'll always love you.

I love you Erica! Happy three year anniversary!" Isaac said kissing Erica.

"I love you too, Isaac!" Erica said after the parted for air.

_**The end!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed my song fiction! Please leave your thoughts in the box below! Have a good day/night/time! By the way, I used this same story as a House Of Anubis one called 'Wanted' but I changed the names and added in the flashback! If you read/watch House Of Anubis please read 'Wanted' and review on it!**_

_**DEREK HALE. . . . AMOST OF THE MEN ON TEEN WOLF IS PRETTY FUCKING SMEXY!**_


End file.
